


Toes in the Water

by ThePhantomJoke



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Sex on the Beach, Sexy, batboys x happiness, handjob, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhantomJoke/pseuds/ThePhantomJoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Dick celebrate their honeymoon together on a deserted island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toes in the Water

Jason leaned up against one of the support beams of the small shack, eyeing his boyfr– no. His husband, lying out in the sand. He never thought he’d really be able to call him that, never even realized the swell of pride it caused him. It softened his gaze, and he allowed the appreciative sweep of his eyes across the tan body sprawled out on the beach. Dick was all long lines and taut muscle, stretched out languidly, water lapping up to his bare thighs. He looked unreal in the sunset, soft yellows and golds touching him in an ethereal light. Damn. He was a lucky man. 

Dick was already so tan before they had come here for their honeymoon. Natural olive-toned skin was now even darker, he was a beautiful bronze color. Sure, Dick was religious about applying suntan lotion, but it just seemed like he soaked up the rays from the sun the more he lounged around. He looked gorgeous, but maybe Jason was a little biased, being newlyweds and all.

Pushing off of the house's support beam, Jay moved beside his lover, plopping down in a crouch behind him, long arms dangling off his shoulders and brushing his torso. His skin was warm and he seemed so content just lying there watching the sun set against the ocean. “Gonna get skin cancer if you keep staying out here all the time, Dick.” He lingered over his name, almost like an insult, but without the venom he could pour into it. Jason felt the other’s laugh vibrate through him along with the gentle kisses peppered to what he could reach. The soft lips touched his neck, his jawline and his cheeks, and he melted further into the embrace he had initiated.

“Gotham is so cold and gloomy. It’s beautiful here.” They were whispering despite being the island’s only inhabitants. Dick had gone all out, tugging a huge chunk of change to rent the island for a solid week. Guess there were perks to being a trust fund kid, usual expenses of vigilante equipment aside. It seemed wrong to break the quiet. Nosing along Dick’s collarbone, Jason took a deep breath smelling the coconut oil from the massage he'd given him earlier, along with the now familiar scent of suntan lotion.

Nipping at the sun-warmed skin under him, Jay let out a lazy sigh. “C'mon songbird. Let’s go inside.” The whine and fingers wrapping around his own was answer enough. Dick wasn’t moving. Jason sighed and let his ass hit the sand. His long legs sprawled out on either side of Dick’s, the water lapping at his calves now too. It was cool enough to off-set the heat and make it pleasant. The water was bright blue and clear enough to see to the bottom usually, but right now it was bathed in reds, pinks, and yellows.

Dick’s head leaned back to rest fully against his shoulder, and Jason stroked a hand through his long black locks, brushing the stray particles of sea salt and sand away. “You could use a shower.” It wasn’t said to be mean, it was just a observation. Dick hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe you can give me a bath later.” Jason chuckled at the too obvious request, and he sucked at one of the many hickey already adorning Dick’s neck. “Don't think I won't, dirty bird.”

A small noise from the man under him and Jason smirked, running a hand along his naked hip. They were alone, and there was simply no need for clothes, not when you were renting the entire island. Jason wrapped a hand along his lover's excited flesh, stroking teasingly each time the water came up to greet them. The hitch in Dick’s breath, the slight cant of his hips up into each lazy stroke. Jason watched intently and nipped along the dozens of marks he had left over the last week. They were soft purples and reds, dotted at random across his skin, some overlapping old scars and others placed wherever Jason could manage at the time.

“Should’ve listened to me and come inside.”

“You’re insatiable.” A small whine escaped the acrobat as Jason's grip tightened marginally. He truthfully hadn’t had this in mind, but seeing Dick like this? Who could resist? He really was beautiful, and Jason was only a man. “I just wanted you to be able to say you’ve had sex at the beach.”

The retort was breathy, “You mean other than the first few days where I was – unnh” Jason smirked into the skin and nodded his answer to the unfinished sentence Teeth skirted along the man’s bare shoulder before biting down. It was enough to drag another moan from his lover. 

He picked up the pace slowly, letting Dick build into it as he worked to wring another orgasm from him. “We should rent it for another week.” It was soft pleading tone, full of promise as his hand slid up and down easily with the help of the water. Jason should have waited until they were done to bring it up, but he couldn't help it. 

It’s near a whine in pitch, “We’d never leave Jay.” Jason has to think if he really wants to. Does he want to leave the golden beaches, tanned skin, and clear blue ocean? To leave the seclusion and to return to the big city? To the fear of losing Dick to a knife or gun instead of skin cancer or old age? They aren’t thoughts for now though. That's what he tells himself when he pushes down the too obvious answer. He has what he wants in his arms now. Besides, now is meant for them to ‘consummate the marriage’ to enjoy each other while they were young and beautiful. 

He had more important thing to worry about, like how many times could he make Dick come until he practically sobbed with the intensity of his orgasm. More important things, like committing this image of his to memory, every little detail as he heard Dick cry out and arch away from him and into his hands. Dick's cheeks were flushed and he was panting slightly, that pink tongue darting out to lick his lips. The ocean would wash away the evidence, it didn’t matter. Dick went boneless against his chest, and Jason tightened his arms around him.

“Like the sunset, babe?” Dick just nodded and leaned further back into the embrace. Maybe it wouldn't kill them to watch it a little longer.


End file.
